


Bruise

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Cole has a weird bruise. Jay's going to get to the bottom of it.





	Bruise

“Where’d you get that bruise from?” Jay asked, spotting the circular purpling bruise on Cole’s chest.

“Uh. Nowhere.” Cole says nervously, and Jay narrowed his eyes as he looked up at cole from his place under his hoodie (What? You haven’t worn your boyfriend’s hoodie while he’s wearing it before?).

“Nowhere, huh.” Jay says, inspecting it closely.

It was too big to be a love bite so he could cross that out. So what the hell made this circular mark on him and why doesn’t he want him to know? He pouted and prodded at it, making Cole wince.

“Easy.” He says and that made Jay think.

If it hurts that much by just touching it, it must have been fairly recent and hit him pretty hard. But what was Cole doing before he demanded cuddles? He couldn’t say since he came and saw him sitting in the single seat turned towards the wall for some reason. Maybe it involved the wall. But how? He shifted, going from sitting in Cole’s lap to straddling him, putting his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re lucky you’re perfectly proportioned for cuddling.” Cole murmured, wrapping his arms around Jay’s waist and he grinned- then spotted something through the corner of his eye.

It was half under the loveseat but he could see it: a baseball. Jay laughed once it all can together, burying his face into Cole’s shoulder.

“What’s so funny?” Cole asked, curious and amused.

“And you call me the idiot.” Jay says before giggling. “Threw the ball too hard, didn’t you?” He asked with a smirk, pulling back to look down at his muscular boyfriend who looked sheepish before huffing.

“You’re too smart for your own good.” Cole says, leaning up to brush his nose against Jay’s.

“And here I thought you loved my smart mouth.” Jay teased, poking Cole’s cheek, making him laugh.

“Only when you aren’t trying to talk my ears off.” Cole says after a moment of consideration.

“Asshole.” Jay huffed, pushing at his shoulder that didn’t budge.

“You say that but if I even glance at someone else…”

“Hell yeah I’d get jealous. You’re my asshole.” Jay reminded, poking at the bruise on his chest and Cole winced, batting his hand away. “Let me kiss it better.” He says, mischievously before shimmying down, only his hair visible from the neck of Cole’s hoodie.

“Dork.” Cole huffed once he really did give the bruise a kiss.

His cheeks soon darkened however and he glanced down at his hair, alarmed and embarrassed.

“Hey Cole.” Kai says, walking in then, looking ready to use the gym they made out of Jay’s former room since he never sleeps in there anyway. “You wanna-” He stopped, seeing Cole’s dark red cheeks and Jay’s hair from the tip his his hoodie.

“-be left alone. Got it.” Kai says then continued on as if he didn’t whiteness whatever he just did.

“Enough you little leech!” Cole hissed at Jay who only looked up at him, his eyes showing just how smug he was before using teeth, making Cole grip his thigh and flush deeper.

“I’ll stop when I’m good and ready.” Jay says before sticking his tongue out and lowering his head again.

Cole swallowed then glanced around the apartment. Another moment or two wouldn’t hurt…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
